walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ira Mizuhashi
Ira Mizuhashi Title: '''The Red Monster. '''Species: '''Kiyohime. '''Age: '''Parsee's age + 4. '''Height: 1.65 m. Weight: '''50.6 kg. '''Birthplace: Hidaka riverbank, Japan. Current Residence: '''Former hell, Gensokyo. '''Occupation: None. Abilities: Manipulation of wrath and hatred, high level fire magic. Personality: Ira is aggressive and rude most of time. She has a very short temper and prone to use an innapropriate language to express her feelings. This rudeness was mainly caused by her abilities and Anchin's betrayal, which caused her to hate men. Despite being aggressive and rude outside, Ira has a sense of compassion, as she felt sorry for Flandre Scarlet because she's hated for her powers. When around her friends, she speaks friendly and calm. She's also very honest and never hides her goals. But when she enters the firght, she talks cold and murderously to everyone, friend of foe. She's also really stubborn and purposeful: if she made a promise, she'd rather die than break it. Ira also harbors a hatred to surprises: she hates everything unexpected. The main reason of it is that her life was damaged by unexpected events, such as betrayal and scaring from behind. Relationship: *Parsee Mizuhashi: younger sister *Suika Ibuki: best friend *Yuugi Hoshiguma: friend *Satori Komeiji: friend *Flandre Scarlet: friend Biography: Long, long time ago Ira was a daughter of a landlord Shoji. She, along with her father, used to provide lodging for traveling priests, who often passed by on their way to a shrine famous for ascetic practices. One day, a handsome visiting priest named Anchin fell in love with Ira, but after a time he overcame his passions and refrained from further meetings. Ira became furious at the sudden change of heart and pursued him in rage. The priest and Ira met at the edge of the Hidaka river, where the priest asked a boatman to help him to cross the river, but told him not to let her cross with his boat. When Ira saw that Anchin was escaping her, she jumped into the river and started to swim after him. While swimming, she started to transform into a youkai because of her rage. When Anchin saw her coming after him, he ran into the temple called Dojo-ji. He asked the priests of Dōjōji for help and they hid him under the bell of temple. However, Ira smelled him hiding inside the bell and started to punch it. Ira banged the bell loudly several times, then gave a great stream of fire that melted the bell, killing the priest. After that, her tarnsformation into a youkai was completed. She understood, what she had done, and ran to the Underground world in order to not mess with other priests. She trained her new abilities and body here, and she gained a reputation of a dangerous and scary youkai. A lot of youkai of the underground feared her because of her violent nature and high power. This situation made Ira sad. One day, Suika Ibuki faced Ira. Suika said that she understands Ira's situation and offered her to be friends and Ira agreed. After that, Suika introduced Ira to Yuugi, and Ira made friends with her as well. Drinking parties and fights made Ira much more friendly towards everyone else in the Underground. One day, after many years passed, Parsee Mizuhashi, who transformed into a Hashihime, appeared in the Underground. She didn't have a chance to have fun with her sister since dead priest's friends came to the Underground. They offered the Underground youkai to give Ira to them, or else they'll die. Youkai, who became friends with Ira before, refused, and were killed. Ira found out about it, and gave up to them to prevent next killing. Priests sealed Ira in the old, deep, unknown cave. Parsee and Suika wanted to stop priests, but Ira stoped them from this, beeing afraid that they can be killed as well. With lots of tears, Parsee and Suika watched how priests were sealing Ira. In order to stop Parsee's emotional pain from growing, one of the priests casted a spell that blocked her memories about priests' deed. Before he left, he said to Suika: "When time asks for this, refresh her memory with 21 bottles of the alcohol". After that, the priests left. Youkai tried to break a seal, but all that efforts were useless. Explanation of Abilities: Manipulation of wrath: Ira can see, feel, increase and dicrease wrath level of any person, including herself. 10%-20% - more or less calm person, 90%-100% - evil, almost insane creature. Hatred manipulation: Ira can use hatred of living creatures. Different creatures have a different level of hatred. Some of Ira's attacks are consuming hatred. The stronger attack the higher the cost. Every hatred has a target, which means her hatred-based attacks will work better against hatred's target. Fire magic: While she was a human, Ira learned fire magic. Her fire magic skills are pretty high. Trivia: *Ira has a lot of similarities with Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear: both are former humans, both use a fire magic and both have a rude personality and emotional depths. Ira can use some of Sol's attacks, such as "Dragon Install" and "Napalm Death". *Most of her fire attacks were taken from "Pokemon". *Her idea as a sister of Parsee was inspired by YeagerD's OC, Taida Mizuhashi. Category:Rumiflan Category:Female Character Category:Former human